nc1afandomcom-20200214-history
Kano Tashika
Kano Tashika '(確か可能 ''Tashika Kanō), also know as the 'Combo Hero: Two in One '(組み合わせヒーローツインワン Kumiawase Hīrō Tsu In Wan), is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the main protagonists of Ghosty & Gassy: NC1-A. Appearance Kano is of average height, standing at roughly 172 cm, and his build is moderately lean. His skin is a pale tan colour. He has short, black, straight hair that forms a slight bowl-like shape around the top of his head and blends to a shorter length around the sides, and his fringe is relatively uniform with slight variation in length between strands of hair. His eyes are rounded but slightly square shaped, and his pupils and irises are completely black. His school uniform is the typical grey blazer with teal accents, a tucked in white dress shirt, and a loosely done up tie. His trousers are well fitted, not too small, not too large. Kano's favourite pair of shoes are his dark grey Nikes with red accents, and he wears them to school. For his casual clothes, Kano tends to wear the same shoes, and an over sized red and black hoodie, with dark grey skinny jeans. Hero Costume: - Personality Kano's personality is chill and laid-back. He doesn't get too excitable, and for the most part, he's quite reserved. He likes to joke about with the other boys in the class, and is close friends with almost everyone. There isn't anyone that particularly doesn't get along well with him. His role in the class is just a fun character that's admired for his powerful Quirk. For the most part, he never seems down, and holds his classmates, friends and family close to heart. Although he doesn't say it, he would probably do anything for their sake. The nature of his Quirk, Two in One, has resulted in a burning curiosity for Quirks, similarly to Kyoji Yure's fascination for exploring. He likes to keep notes specifically about people's abilities and theorises the possible outcomes of using their Quirk in a combination of some kind. Ever since he manifested his power, Kano has always wanted to be a hero and get to see all kinds of Quirks and try using every single one of them in one of his combinations. Kano's inspirations are few and far between, as his focus is mostly on becoming a hero of his own kind. Despite this, he does have a certain degree of interest in the 2nd Year Neito Monoma for his Copy Quirk. It can't really be considered inspiration, however, as on occasion he finds humour in comparing himself with Monoma, considering his fixation on being greater than Class 2-A. He takes pride in his ability to keep a hold of himself and not stray from the path of righteousness, and having level-headedness. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Aside from his Quirk, Kano has no outright abilities that separate him from others, but one feature is his tactical capability. This could be a result of his Quirk being the culmination of understanding various abilities and how they combine to make something new. '''Tactical Intelligence: As stated, Kano is a highly tactical character, able to analyse a situation and consider the most important steps to achieve the desired outcome. He does the same thing when deciding what Quirks to try adding together for the most advantageous abilities. Leadership: Despite not always wanting to take centre stage and lead others, his friendliness, confidence, and compatibility with those around him stands out and makes him ideal for such a position. When it is necessary, he can take the lead and do it well. Quirk Two in One (ツインワン Tsu In Wan) manifests as an emitter Quirk in Kano's palms that lets him borrow two Quirks and combine them into one. He can only switch his abilities out every 24 hours, but can keep them for as long as he wants. If two Quirks are incompatible, he will not be able to use them at all, and will have to wait 10 minutes to try borrowing two Quirks that are compatible. In training, Kano Tashika practices using certain Quirk combinations that he can use regularly to get used to how to best use them in the same way that anyone else would train to understand their Quirk. He also tries shortening the time between switching Quirks by trying to borrow new abilities every hour after producing the first combination. Super Moves * Shock Form (ショク・フオム Shoku Fuomu): redacted combines both Ghosted and Static for a transformation type Quirk that turns him into a mass of speeding electrons. This makes him look like a body made up of lightning. It grants him high mobility, limited vulnerability and intangibility, electric damage through physical contact, and the ability to travel freely through conductive material. Through contact before transforming, redacted can turn other objects and entities into masses of electrons in the same way as with his body. * Gas Form (ガス・フオム Gasu Fuomu): redacted combines both Ghosted and Gaseous Manipulation for a transformation type Quirk that turns him into certain gases that are inhaled from the surrounding atmosphere or are forcibly inhaled from gas canisters etc. It grants him high mobility, limited vulnerability and intangibility, qualities unique to certain gas chemicals, and flight. Through contact before transforming, redacted can turn other objects and entities into gas in the same way as with his body. * Thunderbird (サンダバド Sāndabādo): redacted combines both Static and Phoenix for a mutant type Quirk that gives him bird-like features with electric capabilities. Electrically charged feathers can be ejected and used as projectile weapons, and an electric aura can be emitted around redacted. Talons can be used as high voltage weapons during close combat or when swooping down mid-flight. Stats * Strength: 2/5 (D) * Speed: 2/5 (D) * Technique: 4/5 (B) * Intelligence: 4/5 (B) * Cooperativeness:' 5/5 (A)' Equipment ---